The Red wind part 1
by GalacticCancer
Summary: Based in medieval times Karkat is put down by his mutant blood color, trolls are born to serve humans until Karkat is choosen to be Johns servant. (KarkatxJohn johnkat some terezixdave rosexkanaya, gamtav, extc some lemon involved at the end with John and Karkat, stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is based during medieval (or somewhat close) to that era. This is my first fan fiction on here, reviews and comments are accepted, please tell me if this should be continued or not!

For you lemon viewers, there will be some coming soon, it evolves, it has sadstuck in some parts too :c

My grammar is shit, haters gonna hate

Special thanks to my friends to help me inspire this fiction

enough rambling, time to get to this shit

* * *

The Red wind

Karkat, the mutant blood of his race was at his day to earn a lusus.

Karkat knew by now he probably wouldn't get one. He knew how shameful his blood color was, how everyone treated him like a worthless thing. Karkat had grown a hard shell around himself, no one could ever see him as weak. He figured thats how he could hide up everything, to act as if nothing is worth anything, hate everyone, hate yourself, never loose a fight, shit like that kept him going. He saw the highest blood be bestowed. He couldn't bear seeing a female highblood get such a creature. Karkat could hardly stand the smell of highbloods, it makes everything around him fuzzy and gives a huge wretch in his think pan. Karkat watched as others got theirs. It was his turn, and every other caste got to see. He walked up, there were an unbelievable amount of lususes there, some waiting for the right troll to come up. Karkat stood there, his blood marked on his shirt. He suspected not a single one would ever even think of taking care of him.

Yet one came out from the herd, its body different from the others. He only then realized that was the only lusus that looked different from the others. It stepped up infront of Karkat, towering over his small body. Karkat looked up, the grab snipped a piece of his skin, showing he had red blood as well. Karkat's face did something it barely ever did, a small smile creeped onto his face. He grabbed the crabdad's claw and walked over. The older trolls saw this, disgusted by everything. They let the young trolls go. Karkat was led to a place to make his hive, Karkat did the job in a matter of a few days. Crab dad provided him with everything he needed, Karkat was thankful, for once in his life, someone actually cared.

Karkat's happiness didn't last long, he grew a few sweeps older and the crabdad could only be pacified with violence. Karkat returned to his hateful state, he wanted to make sure, everyone is beware of him. Karkat walked outside his hive, he knew the time was about to hit soon, the realization of his duty. He hated it, all trolls, except blue bloods and up, were forced to serve humans, die for them, kill for them, anything they wanted, until they died. Karkat thought about it, "We have to fucking show them our fucking blood." Karkat growled and threw a rock from the ground at a tree. "My head will be chopped off, put on a platter, seasoned with human grits or whatever the fuck they call the smelly shit, put onto a table, and indulged into by humans and highbloods." Karkat went back inside and to his what humans called living rooms. He let his mouth go off, cussing constantly. He stopped soon after, Karkat was letting his useless emotions settle in. There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing, he would serve a human forever, or die by their hand next sweep.

It was a human hour from the time he had to be presented. Crabdad had died, Karkat never truly got over it, it rang through his mind. As stupid as it sounds, he could hear the snips and sounds of crabdad in his ear. Karkat put on his long sleeve black shirt, his sign made out of chainmill. Karkat slipped on his pants and shoes. He growled" this might be the last fucking day I will live, so at least look a little motherfucking honorable before I go out as a fucking moron." Karkat got to the place, the huge castle. He was let in and stood in a line with the other trolls by him. Karkat snarled, "I HAVE TO BE IN THE FUCKING BACK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT YOU WORTHLESS WRIGGLERS!?" He yelled when he heard the guard. Karkat snarled and stood behind the line of trolls. Karkat saw the female trolls in dresses, he hated how they had to look their best to satisfy a human... a human out of all things on this miserable planet.

He was still able to see the four humans as they came out. Karkat was never told what happened to the ones that didn't get choosen first. Karkat could make out what they had on. One looked ultimately ridiculous to him, platinum hair with dark black sunglasses. Of course, that lame kid was first. He walked down the line of trolls then back up. He pointed to one. It was a female, "Terezi Pyrope" he said. The female practically ran to his side, he walked to the shitty place he used to stand mere minutes ago.

Karkat growled as the line moved. he was still in the back. A human girl came up, and boy did Karkat hate what she looked like. Buck teeth, long black hair, and ridiculous clothing on. She examined the trolls just like the previous human did, She saw one, "Nepeta Leijon!" she said with almost a squeal. The olive blood ran to her, "girls are fucking lucky today, little bulgestains..."

The second female human was up, she just looked washed out and with some weird color on her lips. She immediately choose one of the trolls without even a mere look at the others. Karkat himself was baffled and slightly aggrivated on why the troll was picked. "Kanaya Miryam." Karkat watched Kanaya go, Karkat could admit she was pretty, the troll that is.

The last human was about to pick. Karkat was now allowed in the line. The kid looked worse than the first, buck teeth, a huge oversized blue cloak on him. Karkat wanted to just critisize him the moment he saw. Karkat could make up a million reasons too, not just because of his stupid look but the way he talked. "Um.. well I uhh.. don't know.. there are so many... I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings..." Karkat help back a gasp, did that kid just refer the trolls as equals? Karkat held back a growl as well, what the fuck was wrong with this human?! Trolls are made to serve humans, and this kid was just fucking stupid about it, his think pan obviously off center. The kid looked, "umm... you guys are lined up.. by what.. color your blood is?" The guard behind the trolls nodded, "yes the female with fushchia blood being the highest down to the burgundy female." Karkat twitched, it really pissed him off that he wasn't even included. He shut his eyes angrily only to open them again when he felt the boy standing. right. fucking. infront. of. him. "Umm.. what.. is your blood color? because your.. not a girl... and not any of the ones.. the uh guard said..." The guard scoffed "You don't want that thing." Karkat snarled. John frowned "please don't.. refer to him as that... he is a person just like us..." Karkat opened his mouth, not to say something, but because he was baffled about this boy that continued to refer to him as an equal. The guard grunted "he is a mutant blood, his blood is bright red, a disgrace to trolls. No one has ever picked a mutant blood..." The human boy grabbed Karkat's hand. Karkat wanted to jerk it away, hating the feeling of being touched. He hated the very being of it. "Well I will pick him! I like red, plus his horns are nubby and cute!" Karkat snarled "they are not fucking cute in any way shit head." "Wow.. kinda rude... but it's okay, I like it, its funny heheh..." Karkat was stuck with this human for the rest of his life... but it didn't seem so bad... yet, he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen in the future... what would change his being forever.


	2. Comming home

Sorry if this chapter is a little short...

review

follow whatever you want

* * *

The human boy took Karkat to his castle. Karkat wasn't in the slightest bit excited, well he got out of the small percentage of being killed, but this human boy.. just angered him for some reason. The boy held out his hand "Well I'm John! What's your name?" Karkat starred at John's hand, John slwoly pulled it back. "karnsmt..." Karkat mumbled. John blinked, "umm... can you say that again?" "karnanst..." John frowned, "I.. can't hear you..." Karkat glared "I SAID MY NAME IS FUCKING KARKAT YOU SHIT HEAD!" John leaned back a bit, he then smiled "It's nice to meet you Karkat!" Karkat's eyes widened, his yellow and black eyes in shock.

Did.. this human just smile after he yelled at him. Karkat was taken back once again, "listen.. if you're doing this to fuck with me and then kill me... fuck you..." John blinked and frowned, "I would never kill someone!" Karkat raised a black brow "why the hell would I believe you? We aren't fucking servants and slaves for nothing..." John shook his head "No! I would NEVER do that to you! Plus... I don't see you as a servant or slave... I want a friend... and I like you!" Karkat blinked "why the fuck would you want to be friends with a troll?!" John looked down, "because... no one else will be... and I want to show people... that trolls are capable of being nice caring people..." Karkat spat "the hell makes you think I'm going to be your friend?!" John smiled "Because You're going to be living with me!" "WELL NO SHIT" "I meant like we're going to be together a lot! You're going to play and guard me and we can do TONSS of things together!" Karkat face palmed, "You know... I like and hate that I'm stuck with a shit like you for the rest of my fucking life..."

Once they got to his castle John showed him around, Karkat followed. John took him outside, it was a huge field with tree's gardens' a troll built pond, a playground, a jousting place, everything. There was a small house at the far back, a old troll comming out and then going behind a few tree's. Karkat saw "so thats where you're going to keep me?! so much for your happy shit!" John shook his head "no no you've got it all wrong! He wanted that... we offered him a nice room and everything... He's... getting close to his time... I really wanted him to be in the castle with us... h-he raised m-me as a b-baby.. a-and.. I-I wa-wa" he was trying to say until he bursted out in tears. Karkat gasped a bit, not knowing what to do.

John cried and hid his face in Karkat's shirt. Karkat hesitantly patted his back, he had no clue what to do, and thought of what he saw humans do. "Um... there.. there... it's.. going to be .. alright..." John cried into his shirt, completely ruining it. Karkat patted his head awkwardly "Chill... he's still there..." "I-I know b-but I-I-I don't wa-want h-him t-t-to die!" Karkat shuffled with him back inside the huge castle. He led him to the sky blue couch and sat down. John kept his face in karkat's shirt. John crawled onto him and nuzzled into Karkat , "K-K-Karkat.. w-will... y-you promise.. t-to stay w-with me... f-forever?" Karkat really had no other choice, this was his life now, nothing could change it. "I... I promise prince John..." John sniffled and rested his head on his chest "T-T-Thank y-you.."

Karkat was now stuck on the couch, literally. John had fallen asleep on him. Literally, on him. John was cozy, snuggled into Karkat. Karkat couldn't move him, who knows what people would do. There were guards at the front door, and the couch they were on wasn't so far away. Karkat wiggled slightly, John shifting with him. Karkat groaned "gog fucking dammit..." Karkat shifted and got comfy "might as well deal with this shit... I'm not going anywhere tonight..." Karkat closed his eyes and fell asleep. The two together on the couch, peacefully content.

John woke up and saw Karkat there with him. Karkat had his mouth open a bit, his dagger like teeth showing. John knew that any other human would be scared, but he wasn't. John felt safe for some reason, it was only the second day of knowing Karkat, but he was sure, this person was the best friend he always wanted. John smiled and poked at the teeth, they felt razor sharp. John checked to see if Karkat woke up, but Karkat was still asleep. John looked up at his horns, instead of a huge gradient, they were in sections of colors. John rubbed them, Karkat let out a loud purr in his sleep. John noticed and giggled like a girl. "oh wow~" John rubbed his horns more, Karkat let out a low groan "arrrrnnn..." John saw Karkat open his eyes. Karkat stared at him, John smiled "Morning Karkat!" Karkat blinked, he let out a smile, one that he would never give someone else.

It was John's 15 birthday. Karkat and him, were the closest things ever. John never went anywhere without karkat. Karkat was trained, he could fight with anything, he could cook, Karkat was a huge shield over John. John always played with him, even though they were older. John slept in the same room with him, in the same bed. John thought nothing of it, Karkat was his safety blanket.  
John smiled, it was morning and he was waiting for Karkat to get his clothes. John dangled his feet over the bed smiling "Karkattttt hurry!" A loud grumble was heard from Karkat in the washroom "WELL IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING CLEAN EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF CLOTHING YOU GOT DIRTY, THEN IT WOULDN'T TAKE SO FUCKING LONG!" John giggled, he always thought how funny it was to hear him cuss and get mad.

John rested back on the bed, Karkat came in "Here are your clothes John" Karkat tossed him the clothes, John caught them and smiled "Thanks Karkat! You're the best" Karkat smirked, his shark teeth showing "I AM THE BEST" Karkat took pride in all the things he could do. John smiled "Yea!" Karkat shifted his weight, John looked up at him, they had both grown up so much. Karkat was bigger, his face more mature, and his tiny horns were a good size, had grown a protective layer over them and were thicker. Though, they were still nubby. John smiled, he adored Karkat, admiring him. "Karkat, You're going to need a wife soon!" Karkat's eyes widened. "HELL NO" "Aww why not? You're a good looking guy! Any girl would want you!" Karkat snorted "you always forget I'm a huge fuck up in troll blood." John shook his head "Never you're unique!" Karkat looked away "In my race, if you're different you're a monster..." John whined "You're the cutest thing ever" "DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SUCH RIDUCULOUS WORDS!" John laughed, he always got entertainment on how mad Karkat could get in seconds. "Okay look away so I can change~" Karkat grumbled and turned around.

After John got dressed he walked into the courtyard with Karkat at his side. "I want to spend my whole day with you Karkat!" John said suddenly. Karkat blinked "Why me? It's your 15th birthday, you're suppose to spend it with your family. Your father must want to celebrate with you." John shook his head "Dad never talks to me.. and if he does he gets me mad because he always puts you down." Karkat frowned "John... I have talked to you about this numerous times.. My blood is horrendous, mutant, disgusting, humans see this and so does my race. People will always shun me... You're my hope, and you have to at least see that I'm a freak to people." John shook his head again "No! I will never believe that about you! He tells me about this story... that I always leave when he brings it up... it's about trolls... why they 'work' for us... Karkat... can you tell me...?" Karkat stiffened, "if.. that is what you want..." "Yes..." Karkat led him to a tree and sat under it. John sat next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "John... promise you will never... look at me differently after I tell you this..." John smiled "I promise." "Alright... this is it..."


End file.
